050509
by UND3RB0UND
Summary: If you could change something in History for the better, would you do it? Even if it meant sacrificing everything you hold dear? Even if it meant having your loved ones ripped from your Hands? This is what David Crow, a Peashooter must question. He will attempt to stop the killing of Crazy Dave, His leader. By impossible means, Even if it means that the past will rip Him apart
1. The Rabbit Hole

05.05.09.. This date was engraved in every Plant and Zombies mind, a date that would forever change the world around them. On this day, at 12:00, on the roof of the L.E.A.F recruitment Building, Lt. Edward Seeder shot 3, 7.62 millimeter Bullets at Crazy Daves Van. 1 shot missed, hitting Alice Petal, a Secret Service Guard, killing Her instantly. The 2nd Shot hit Dave in the throat exiting through the Transmission. Finally, the 3rd shot hit Him in the Head killing Him. After He died, the next Leader was a Sunflower. She had no political experience nor had any strategic experience. She lead the Plant Army to a crushing defeat and soon after the Zombies took the victory for the last Safe Zone in America.

Except…. There's more to the story. In Downtown Zomburbia there was… a Diner.

Run by an old Browncoat and some enslaved Plants, the Building harbored a dark secret.

A secret so big it could change the World forever, for the better. In the back of the Building was a Storage Closet, completely ordinary and unusual.

Or so they thought..

2063… November 22nd.

"So?... You're trying to tell me that this random closet is a portal to 2009? Are you insane?!" Shouted an astonished David Crow, a Peashooter. The Browncoat laughed with His raspy voice, before coughing violently. "I-I know it sounds insane, but you have to trust m-me. If you want to save your Crazy whatever the fuck, t-this is the best chance you got." David paced around the Room thinking to Himself. "How do I know you're not some Informant and once I step in there some Trap will kill Me?!" He responded. "If you want proof, follow me to the back. I'll show you all the proof I have on this subject". David and the Browncoat walked down a concrete Hallway leading to a Metal Door chained and bolted. He lifted it up and unlocked it which opened it. The Room was huge but empty with the only furniture being a Wooden Table with a Toolbox on it, the walls were entirely covered in Newspaper clippings, red string and and framed pictures. "CRAZY DAVE SLAIN IN BACKYARD", "ASSASSIN KILLED BEFORE TRIAL". David was awestruck. He followed the Papers and Pictures looking at hundreds of Articles about the Assassination, frames of Edwards Mugshot littered around staring David eye to eye. "How did you get all this?" He asked somberly, focused on the Clippings. "I never liked Zomboss in the first place" "He was always in-over His Head, leading my fellow Browncoats to death." "I was a LEAF informat in my time serving for His Army. I stole Documents or destroyed Weapons, spied at Meetings most of the time." "When Dave was killed in '09 Zomboss had no need for pesky Browncoats, so He either killed Us or sent us to Labor Camps, that's when it all went downhill". "Once I made it back Home I set up a business for Myself to cover up my Scheme, I bought this old Diner from a Plant 10 years ago and discovered it's secret a year after. Then I went back, to 2009. I stayed for 2 Years David! Two FUCKING YEARS! I made the mistake of attaching Myself to the World around Me and then, the Killing happened right before my Eyes, Me and My newly wedded Wife. , when it happened I collected a bunch of Newspapers and Pictures, took all my prized collections too. All my Pre-War currency and I.D cards. I killed Her with the Revolver to cover my Tracks, and then I came back through everyone assumed I died or went missing."

"Do you trust Me now Mr.Crow?" David stared at Him for a second and muttered a single Word to Him, "Yes". "Good! G-Good! Come Friend, I need to get your things ready. Explain all the details to You before You stumble out there and fuck everything Up.".

Before David knew what had He gotten Himself into the Zombie handed Him the Toolbox, a Revolver and Sports Almanac. If this was true then David would Finally make His mark on the World for the better, just like His Father did so long ago…


	2. Into the Unknown

I just wanted to thank you guys for the support on my fics for the last couple days, it really inspires Me to write more and create more work. Anyways I also want to say that I'm not abandoning my other fic "The 101st Peashooter Division" it's just on hold for now until I get enough ideas to muster another chapter. Well with that out of the way I would like to present the first official chapter of 05.05.09 which will be very long btw, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Into the Unknown.

"Now that you're acquitted with your mission I will need to tell you what to do with your supplies''

"First thing to do when you arrive is shave off your leafs and get a job at the School down by where the new Capital Building is located, remember David, never, and I mean NEVER! Talk to your past Family or any major historical figure in the past. Doing so would possibly destroy the Space-Time Continuum" "You understand?" The Browncoat looked at David with a hard stare, His gaze piercing through David. "What do I do next? How long do i wait for the right moment?''

David responded with tension in His voice. The Browncoat smiled and opened the Toolbox in His hands, "In this box is all the information you'll need to survive in 2009, ammo, key locations, maps and lockpicks, and, most important of all, Bugs." David looked confused and tilted His head, "A Bug? What the hell does that mean? Like a Beetle?" He said with confusion. "No you idiot! These things record and transmit data to and from the Targets location. Protect it with your Life, lose it and risk a successful assassination. "To make money in the new world you're gonna want to use that Almanac to make bets around the City, don't make to many though, or the Mobs gonna put you down. That's how I got these scars on my head, got burned by some Mob Corn in an alley for making a $100,000 bet in a Bar some miles around Zomburbia". David nodded His head again slowly, still looking at the clippings on the wall. "ASSASSIN CLAIMS INNOCENCE "I'm just a Patsy!" CURRENTLY ON TRIAL".

"Now that you know what to do, I guess you can take one good look at the present before heading back. I wish You the best of luck on your mission, and remember. Never fuck with the Past to much, or the Past will fuck with You".

David nods again and pulls up his phone scrolling through pictures of His Wife, Lexis, a Power Flower. He loved Her so much, even after He crashed Her car into a store making Him pay 20,000 pounds. After some brief minutes David walks to the closet and turns back to face the Browncoat, a small grin appeared on His face. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes" The Browncoat, instead of smiling back, He frowned at Him. Knowing it would most likely not work. David just shook His head and stepped into the Closet, and then. He fell from the Sky slamming into the muddy gravel on the ground. Picking Himself up He looked at His surroundings analyzing everything in front of Him, and then He knew it. David Crow was in 2007.


End file.
